


Under a Green Sea [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when Sheppard looks down at McKay now, he sees M2X-1208, blood mixing with the pristine white snow, ashy grey skin. He hears wet, gasping breaths, feels the slackening of fingers on his sleeve, and suddenly it’s Sheppard who can’t breathe, Sheppard who feels the sharp, stabbing pain in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Green Sea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under a Green Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281102) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> Cover art by librarychick_94.
> 
>  

Length: 00:17:39

File size: 8.08 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/UnderaGreenSea.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/under-green-sea)


End file.
